Cruel verdade
by xbubblegun
Summary: Kagome fora espancada em pequena por um grupo de rapazes, mas hoje ela nao se lembra das suas caras.Enquanto tirava fotografias, conheçeu um rapaz que lhe trará muita alegria mas tb muito sofrimento.Leiam, odeio summarys :\. KagxInu.
1. Trauma de criança

Passo a passo dirigia-se para casa, pequena e indefesa, no fim de um longo dia de escola. Kagome tinha 6 anos, estava a meio do seu primeiro ano escolar. Chocara contra alguém que parou na sua frente, fazendo-a cair para o chão. Um grupo de rapazes um pouco mais velhos que ela, talvez com uma diferença de 4 anos, a olhava com um sorriso malicioso, deixando-a um pouco assustada.

- Dá-me o teu colar. – ordenou um dos rapazes com uma voz seca e rude.

O seu colar era especial, continha uma esfera rosa que a sua avó falecida lhe tinha dado. Não era valioso, mas para ela tinha um significado enorme, no entanto todas as raparigas da sua escola o invejavam. Não via então explicação para aqueles 6 rapazes quererem o seu colar.

- Lamento, mas não o vou fazer, por favor deixem-me em paz! – respondeu assustada mas firme.

Percorreu os olhos pelos seis rapazes em busca de um rosto familiar, mas nunca conhecera rapazes mais velhos, detectando apenas frieza nos seus olhares. Dois deles tinham cabelo longos e prateados, outro era moreno com o cabelo amarrado numa trança, ainda outro com o cabelo curto com um pequeno rabicho, outro de rabo-de-cavalo e o ultimo com um ar frio e sem expressão, esse, assustava-a imensso, que era também o porta-voz do grupo.

- Moça, não resiste…apenas dê-nos o colar para não haver problemas. – continuou o mesmo a falar.

- Não! Não, não, não! – Kagome fechou os olhos e agarrou o colar com força no seu punho.

O tal rapaz frio ajoelhou-se na sua frente para ficar a sua altura e agarrou-a pelos cabelos, fazendo a pobre pequena gemer de dor e medo.

- Hey, Naraku…tem calma! Deixa um pouco para a gente também! – disse o de trança dando uma risada.

- É a ultima vez que te pergunto, - disse Naraku aproximando-se mais do seu rosto em tom de ameaça – vais dar o colar ou não?

- NÃO! – e chorou mais.

Naraku largou agressivamente Kagome e assentiu com a cabeça para os rapazes. Um pouco apreensivos dirigiram-se todos a ela, fazendo um círculo em sua volta. Ela agarrou com mais força o seu colar, enrolando-se toda em torno de si. Eles começaram a empurra-la violentamente, e ela sempre a resistir. O de trança chutou-a nas costas e os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Sentiu a esfera ser arrancada do seu pescoço, e de seguida o seu corpo a ser violentado por pontapés.

**oOoOo Passado 15 anos oOoOo**

Kagome lavava a loiça enquanto pensava nisso. Levou a mão ao pescoço, como todos os dias fizera. Sentia falta do colar da sua avó. Depois do sucedido, apenas se lembrava de ter acordado no hospital, cheia de nódoas negras e lesões. Lembrava-se também do que tinha acontecido naquele dia, do que não se conseguia lembrar era das caras dos rapazes, e sempre que tentava a sua cabeça doía imenso.

Já não era mais a pequena indefesa, tinha tido aulas de auto defesa e jurou a si própria que nunca mais ninguém lhe faria mal. Estava agora uma jovem de 19 anos irreconhecível, linda de olhos grandes e curvas corporais bem definidas.

Dividia a casa com as suas amigas Sango e Rin, amigas desde os 10 anos, as três estudantes na escola de Belas Artes. Sango e Rin estavam no curso de pintura e Kagome no de fotografia. A casa delas estava cheia de quadros pintados pelas três, montagens de fotografias, mobília feita ou personalizada por elas…uma casa bem à artista.

- Kagome…quer ser você a pagar a conta da água? – resmungou Rin.

Deu por si, perdida em memórias, lavando o mesmo prato a alguns minutos e a água da torneia correndo.

- Desculpa Rin…

- Tá melancólica…aposto que está pensando naquilo novamente!

- Hai…me incomoda saber não saber quem foram aqueles rapazes!

- Estou velha e cansada de te dizer que é melhor você esquecer isso! Só te vai moer a cabeça! A propósito, no outro dia li numa revista que a hipnose ajudava a relembrarmos coisas do nosso passado, porque você não tenta?

- Não quero me meter nessas tretas de hipnose…eu vou é dar uma volta para espairecer. Quer vir?

- Não, eu vou ficar a assistir um filme com a Sango que vai passar na tv!

- Tá bom! Até logo!

Saiu rua abaixo, com a máquina fotográfica no peito, em busca de um sítio para se sentar. Acabou por se sentar num banco de uma praceta com um jardim, onde em volta se podia ver cafés e lojas. Ela gostava de observar tudo em sua volta, divertia-se a ver as expressões das pessoas e a tentar perceber o que elas sentiam ou pensavam naquele momento. Passou uma senhora falando ao celular com auricular, parecendo que ia a falar sozinha. Kagome riu-se disso. Passou um avô sendo puxado pelo neto que lhe queria mostrar algo, uma flor. O avô sorriu e começou a falar sobre aquela flor, e o neto ouvia curioso e atendo. Ambos sorriam, eram felizes.

Kagome olhava agora para os cafés. Um em particular lhe chamou a atenção, tinha um letreiro com um tipo de letra elegante e atractivo, fugindo da vulgaridade. Era do tipo retro, ilustrado com umas imagens bem interessantes. Olhou na esplanada, as mesas e os chapéus de sol eram também dentro do estilo retro e vintage, bastante bonitos. Um rapaz bebia chá quente, podia ver o fumo a sair da xícara, admirou-se por não estar a beber nem café nem cerveja. O sol iluminava os seus cabelos compridos e prateados assim como os seus olhos claros. Não parecia estar a espera de ninguém, parecia perdido em memórias, assim como ela se sentira esta manhã. Imaginou-se ela própria ali a beber chá.

Pegou na câmara fotográfica e apontou a lente para aquele cenário, para aquele rapaz. Carregou no botão e resultou numa bela fotografia. Quis tirar outra, mas quando voltou a apontar a lente ele olhou e reparou no que ela estava tentando fazer. Ela sentiu-se corar enquanto ele fazia uma cara de embaraçado. Ele fingiu não ter visto, sem saber que cara que havia de fazer, sem saber se havia de reclamar, ir embora, ou deixar ela tirar a foto.

Sem saber bem o que iria fazer, levantou-se e foi em direcção ao rapaz. Sentiu dever de se desculpar. Sentou-se no lugar vago em frente dele e olhou-o ainda corada.

- Erm…desculpe, não queria incomodá-lo!

- Eu não gosto de fotografias…devia ter pedido autorização!

- Mas assim não ia ter um ar natural!

- Tá…eu entendo, e o que você vai fazer com a minha fotografia?

- Eu estudo fotografia, quero ser fotógrafa profissional! Apenas vou colocar no meu álbum, nada mais. Não vou por sua cabeça num corpo nu e por em sites pornográficos na internet! – Disse ela brincalhona.

- Espero que não, se não eu vou saber! Visito tudo o que é site pornográfico! – Disse ele entrando na brincadeira – Mas então eu dou um desconto para você, eu sei que fotógrafos ficam tirando fotos clandestinamente. Posso ao menos ver?

(n/a: a camera da Kagome não é uma qualquer não…é uma digital mas reflex! Uahuah!)

- Claro! Olha só! – Ela mostrou a fotografia para ele e começou a falar sobre o porquê de ter tirado a foto e todos os seus pormenores – Vê só, o contraste da cor dos seus cabelos com o ambiente do café, o letreiro, a porta vermelha…!

Ela falou e falou sobre a fotografia que lhe tinha tirado, até que parou porque viu que ele não estava mais ligando para a sua explicação. Estava a olhar para ela com um sorriso divertido.

- Você se entusiasma muito com isso!

- É… - ela deu uma risada – eu quero mesmo fazer disto a minha vida!

- Você está no caminho certo! Como você se chama, senhora fotógrafa?

- Kagome, e você?

- Inuyasha, hajimemashite!

Ela sorriu e olhou nos olhos dele. A sua cabeça começou a doer, começou a se sentir mal. Ele levantou-se.

- Bem Kagome, tenho um compromisso, vou indo! Boa sorte com a sua carreira!

Ela sorriu e acenou, também se dirigiu a casa.

Chegando ao seu lar, estava Sango e Rin encostadas uma na outra dormindo no sofá, e o filme ainda a dar. _"Certamente era um filme bom"_ pensou Kagome irónica. Dirigiu-se para o seu quarto e sentou-se em frente do seu Macintosh. Passou as fotos para o pc e imprimiu a de Inuyasha. Colou no seu álbum e ficou a olhar.

"_Uma das coisas que eu não lhe disse é que ele era muito bonito…também foi por isso que eu lhe tirei a foto!" _, pensou Kagome enquanto, sentada na cama, olhava para a foto.

Ainda com dores de cabeça, adormeceu, com o álbum no seu colo.

**--» Hey minna : D já comecei outra fict, espero que essa tenha fim! Uahkfhfdsf. Esse capítulo foi um pouco descritivo, mas também para vocês entenderem bem qual a situação e como irá ajudar a perceber os próximos capítulos. Não irei fazer mais que 5 capitulos, julgo.**

**Nesta fict estou a aplicar um pouco de mim, isso me facilita a escrita. Espero ter reviews, é sempre muito importante para qualquer autor. Além de que incentiva a escrever! Estou a contar com críticas e opiniões : )**


	2. Primeiros Sintomas

- Kagome! Sua doidona! – diz Sango com o álbum de fotografias de Kagome na mão e Rin espreitando para a página aberta.

Acordada por aquelas palavras, ela esfrega os olhos e tenta despertar.

- Hum…? Do que você tá falando? – diz Kagome com um ar meio ensonado.

- Deixa eu ver… você tem uma foto nova no seu álbum, de um homem bem bonitão, e aposto que você adormeceu a olhar para ele! - Kagome ao ouvir tais palavras desperta completamente e se sente evergonhada.

- HEY! Nada disso! Eu estava folheando e acabei por deixar nessa página! – mentiu Kagome.

- Não me engana…quem é ele? – Disse Sango, Rin apenas assistia risonha.

- Eu conheci-o ontem, até por causa dessa fotografia…ele se chama Inuyasha…MAS NÃO SE PASSA NADA NÃO!

- Sei…e quando vocês se vão voltar a ver? Ohh minha Kagome-chan apaixonada! – Rin e Sango deram as mãos e começaram a fazer uma dança boba e cantando "_Kagome apaixonada, Kagome apaixonada, …"_.

Kagome divagou sobre aquela pergunta, pois nem ela sabia a resposta. Não ficaram com contacto, morada, nada…apenas sabia o seu nome.

- Não o vou voltar a ver… - elas pararam a dança e a olharam.

Sem dizer nada saiu do quarto e foi tomar um banho, pensando ainda no mesmo.

**(…)**

Foi para as aulas, era aula de Laboratório de Fotografia.

- Tenho uma proposta muito interessante para vos propor – disse o sensei – quero que vocês façam um projecto!

Ouviu-se ruído na sala, alunos falando entre si sobre o que poderia ser, mas o sensei logo acabou com a curiosidade dos alunos.

- Como vocês sabem, ninguém tira uma fotografia igual à de outra pessoa, existem vários momentos e várias interpretações. Quero que cada um, à sua maneira e puxando pela vossa originalidade, me façam um sequencia de 10 fotos com um tema à vossa escolha, utilizando nus.

Gerou-se uma risada por toda a sala, iriam fotografar pessoas nuas, que na verdade era um tema que Kagome apreciava e levava a sério, mas que a maior parte não.

Saiu da sala pensando no tema que iria escolher, mas antes apercebeu-se que arranjar um modelo nu não era tão fácil quanto isso, nem toda a gente se dispõe, e contratar um é muito caro.

**(…)**

Chegou a casa e correu para a cozinha, onde Rin e Sango estavam comendo kakigori. Encostou-se no balcão e ficou ali a olhar para elas com um sorriso de quem queria pedir um favor. Elas que antes estavam muito entretidas a comer, pararam e fitaram-na.

- O que você vai pedir? – perguntou Rin desconfiada.

- Eu? Nada, nossa… não posso só ficar aqui a olhar? – afirmou estupidamente Kagome.

- Vai pedir um pouco de kakigori? Vai fazer para você…eu não tenho paciência para ficar partindo gelo. – reclamou Rin.

- Não é isso…é que eu precisava de um favorzinho…

- Eu já te tinha topado – disse Sango com uma sobrancelha arqueada – o que é?

- Eu precisava de uns modelos nus para fotografar, o sensei pediu, e talvez vocês pudessem…

- Seu sensei é taradão! Eu não vou me despir para ele ficar babando! – reclamou novamente Rin, não estava certamente de bom humor.

- Você não entende, os nus são uma forma de arte!

- Eu sei, acha que eu não amo pintar nus? Eu já trabalhei com mais nus do que quando você vai a uma praia de nudistas! Mas não tenho coragem de ser modelo… - continuou Rin.

- Lamento Kagome, eu também não… - disse Sango, deixando Kagome desapontada.

- Aff…acho que apenas me resta implorar para a próxima pessoa que vir na rua.

- Se não levar um tapa primeiro! – disse Rin.

- Que mau humor é esse hoje, Rin?

- É a Kagura…uma moça da nossa classe, fica enchendo o saco da Rin o tempo todo! Não entendo qual o problema daquela mulherzinha. – respondeu Sango por ela.

- Não imagina o quanto é horrível ficar as aulas inteiras ouvir ela falar "Oi Rin, eu me chamo fígado, e esse aqui é o meu amigo estômago!"…aff… - disse Rin imitando a voz irritante de Kagura. – Ela ficou cheia de ciúmes de mim desde que o namorado dela, o Sesshomaru, me ajudou a apanhar um livro do chão, vê só!

E Rin ficou ali desabafando e bufando de raiva por Kagura. No fim da conversa, Kagome saiu de casa para dar uma volta. Estar sozinha fazia-lhe bem. Sem saber bem porquê, ou talvez sim, dirigiu-se ao mesmo café que ontem.

**(…)**

Chegando lá, não estava ninguém na esplanada, então entrou. A decoração por dentro era ainda mais fantástica que o exterior, com o seu toque retro/vintage. Mas não era bem a decoração que lhe interessava naquele momento, percorreu então o café todo com os olhos 

em busca de uma pessoa. Não encontrou Inuyasha. Desejava falar com ele e conheçê-lo melhor, sentia uma conexão com ele.

- Precisa de alguma coisa senhorita? – perguntou um empregado do café.

- Não, obrigado! – sorriu e saiu do café.

Kagome olhou em frente, para o jardim onde estava ontem, e para sua surpresa lá estava ele. Sentiu uma estranha alegria e quis dirigir-se a ele, mas no mesmo instante surgiu um rapaz ao pé dele, os dois começaram a conversar. Ele parecia rude, mas era muito bonito e moreno, com uma longa trança negra. Discutiam algo sério, no entanto o moreno deu uma risada, uma risada que soara familiar a Kagome. Aquele rosto lhe fazia confusão, apesar de bonito. Os dois rapazes olharam para ela e foi a última coisa que ela viu antes de desmaiar.

- A – o – me? – Fora o ruído que ouvira antes de abrir os olhos, e o barulho ia-se tornando mais claro. – Kagome? Você tá viva?

- Eu…acho que sim… - respondeu ela, ainda se sentindo fraca.

- Ela só desmaiou, anormal! – Disse uma voz masculina desconhecida. – Agora você perdeu a chance de por a mão na bunda dela, eu disse que você devia ter aproveitado!

- Bu-unda…? – Kagome despertava cada vez mais, em parte por aquelas palavras constragedoras.

Estava deitada em cima de um banco daquele jardim, com Inuyasha na sua beira e outro homem que ela não conhecia ao seu lado.

- Miroku, eu vou é por a mão na sua cara se você não para de dizer merda!

- Hai…

Ela levantou-se e fitou-os, vendo que o homem de trança não estava mais ali.

- Onde foi o seu amigo de trança? – perguntou Kagome.

- Ela fala do Bankotsu? Inuyasha! Você esteve com o Bankotsu? Porque não me disse nada? – falou Miroku indignado.

- Cala a boca, ninguém pode saber! Não vai contar nada para o resto do pessoal! – respondeu Inuyasha um pouco incomodado que Kagome tivesse a ouvir a conversa.

- Inuyasha, o que se passa? – perguntou ela.

- Você desmaiou, sei lá…deve ter sido uma quebra de tensão!

- Eu sei que desmaiei, mas porque Miroku disse aquilo? O que tem esse tal de Bankotsu?

- Ouve moça, eu mal te conheço…dá para não se meter na minha vida?

- Seu rude!

- O rude ia sendo atropelado porque estava preocupado quando você desmaiou!

- Mas eu mal te conheço, como se pode preocupar comigo? – respondeu Kagome já no mesmo tom de briga, mas a expressão de Inuyasha tinha mudado, estava agora calmo, olhando para baixo e corado. Miroku assistia a tudo com um sorriso maroto.

- Talvez então devêssemos combinar algo para nos conhecermos melhor…- sugeriu Inuyasha envergonhado. Embora não o conhecesse bem, Kagome via-lhe no olhar que ele não dizia isso muitas vezes.

- Que tal amanhã? Aqui, às 4h? Podiamos tomar um café! – completou Kagome sorrindo agora, deixando desaparecer todos os vestígios de zangada.

- Nem parece que a alguns segundos atrás estavam brigando…- murmurou Miroku para os seus botões, mas eles não ligaram.

Despediram-se, cada um para o seu lado. Ouviu Miroku dar uma palmadinha nas costas de Inuyasha e dizer algo como _"Garanhão, RAWR!"_. Chegando a casa, contou para Rin e Sango o que acontecera, fazendo elas ficarem super derretidas com a situação da amiga.

**(…)**

Durante a noite, mal conseguiu dormir, adormeceu muito tarde. Incomodava-lhe um pouco a sensação que sentira antes de desmaiar, e o porquê das palavras de Miroku em relação a Bankotsu. No dia seguinte viu-se aflita para se levantar para ir às aulas. O dia decorreu normalmente, e ela quase que se esquecia do projecto, ainda não tinha pensado no tema nem arranjado o modelo. Ficou com receio de ter que fazer tudo à pressa à última da hora, ou pior, nem sequer conseguir fazer.

À saída da escola, encontrou-se com Rin e Sango. Dirigiam-se para ir para casa quando, antes de passarem do portão principal…

- Oh pâncreas… - Rin cerrou os dentes, mas não olhou. Era Kagura. – Não esquece de baixar a cabeça quando passar pelo meu namorado, ele é demasiado bom para os seus olhinhos.

Kagome, indignada com aquelas palavras e vendo que Rin não ia dizer nada, quis defender a amiga.

- Kagura, você na verdade tem é medo de ter mais um par de chifres! Acredite que a Rin é bem melhor que você e não iria ser nada difícil que Sesshomaru caísse nas graças dela!

Kagura ficou horrorizada e fingiu que não ouviu. Correu fazendo beicinho para Sesshomaru e apontando para elas, provavelmente contando o que se tinha passado. Ele não se mostrou nada preocupado, mas sim indiferente. Parecia um pouco frio, na verdade.

Chegando a casa, Kagome se sentia um pouco nervosa. Não pensava mais em Kagura e afins, mas sim na tarde que se seguia. Podia não ser um encontro, mas queria se esforçar para ficar bonita, um bonito não forçado. Escovou os seus cabelos longos e negros deixando-os soltos, calçou umas sabrinas pretas envernizadas, vestiu uma saia lilás lisa que condizia perfeitamente com a sua blusa branca de alças. Olhou ao espelho e sorriu para o seu próprio reflexo, faltava 

algo. Pintou então os olhos com uma sombra branca e pôs um perfume doce e não muito forte. Enquanto descia as escadas viu que as amigas a olhavam, dando cotoveladas de atenção uma à outra. Acenou e saiu.

**(…)**

O parque não era tão longe como isso, mas ficara feliz consigo própria de não ter trazido os sapatos de salto alto, teriam-lhe causado dores nos pés. Chegou ao local, mas ele ainda não estava lá. Sentou-se e esperou. Amarrotava a ponta da saia com as mãos, estava nervosa, não sabia porquê.

- Oi moça!

Ela virou-se com um enorme sorriso, mas em vez de Inuyasha deparou-se com um senhor idoso.

- Sabe me indicar onde fica a farmácia mais próxima? – perguntou o idoso.

Ela respondeu-lhe gentilmente o local e voltou-se a sentar. Esperava à já quase meia hora desde que chegara, começava a pensar se ele viria ou se apenas estava a observando a sua figura boba, ali plantada. Sentiu um toque no ombro.

- Senhor, eu já disse que a farmácia fica para…- mas quando se virou via que era Inuyasha. Ela corou.

- Eu não preciso de farmácia, "senhora"! – respondeu ele. Seria óbvio aquilo, no entanto ele tinha uma nódoa negra na cara.

- Tem certeza? É que essa sua nódoa negra não está com muito bom aspecto!

- Não é nada de mais, isto passa!

- Claro que sim, mas você devia passar uma pomada, deixa eu ver! – ela aproximou-se dele para ver a nódoa negra, colocou uma mão na bochecha oposta e tocou ao de leve na nódoa negra.

- Eu depois passo qualquer coisa…- disse Inuyasha franzido o resto numa careta, certamente lhe doía. – Que tal irmos beber café?

- E desculpas por o atraso, não? Já passa quase 1h!

- Na verdade é 30m, e você tem muita sorte de estar saindo comigo, por isso não reclama! – Disse ele. No entanto, estas palavras a deixaram constrangida.

- Eu não pedi nada, você nem me está fazendo nenhum favor, se não queria vir pode ir já embora! – Kagome achava aquele moço um pouco grosso, no entanto divertia-se com isso de certa forma.

- Cale a boca e vem logo! – Disse ele puxando-a por um braço e sorrindo.

Passaram a estrada e entraram no _L'apres Midi _(n/a: o tal café vintage e blabla, finalmente lhe resolvi dar nome), escolhendo uma mesa para se sentarem.

**Aff, fiquei muito triste só com 4 reviews T-T faz-me pensar que talvez a fict não esteja assim tão boa, e seria para mim importante você o dizerem, pois críticas positivas ou negativas são óptimas quando constructivas! : ) No entanto, dos 4 que recebi fiquei contente . Voces já toparam xD (talvez tenha feito um pouco óbvio demais) uahuah!**

**Proximo capitulo vai ser mais violento :X.**

**Até a próxima : )**


	3. Sessão fotográfica

Estavam sentados em lados opostos de uma mesa redonda, cada um a beber o seu chá, com a colher às voltas pela chávena.

- Como fizeste essa nódoa negra? – perguntou Kagome curiosa.

- Você é muito coscuvilheira… preciso dizer que não vou responder?

- Foi violência doméstica? A sua namorada se zangou? – chingou Kagome.

- Incrível…você quer mesmo saber tudo à força, até se eu tenho namorada!

- Eu não perguntei nada disso!

- Perguntou sim, de forma indirecta! – Inuyasha era certamente mal humorado.

- Você não deixa ninguém te conhecer direito! Neste momento tudo o que eu entendi de você é que é rabugento, indelicado, privado e… - Kagome olhou para a bonita cara de Inuyasha e quase lhe saíram as palavras – e…FEIO!

Inuyasha que tinha a cara virada, fingido olhar para o infinito como se não ouvisse aquelas palavras, na verdade ouvia tudo, e quando ouviu a palavra "feio" se virou arregalado.

- Feio? FEH! Você já olhou bem para essa cara de rabo? Você é tão feia que fica difícil olhar para você!

- Acabei de descobrir que você também é um mau mentiroso – disse Kagome com sorriso vitorioso.

Ao longo da conversa, Kagome finalmente começou a conseguir conhecer melhor Inuyasha. Apesar de passarem muito tempo na briguinha, as pessoas à volta podiam reparar que aqueles dois tinham química. Embora a maior parte do tempo houvesse guerra entre eles, também conseguiam rir e falar de coisas mais sérias um com o outro. Passaram horas à conversa sem se dar conta, quando deram por eles já o sol iluminava pouco a praceta.

- Nossa, já é tarde! Ainda preciso ir ver ainda anúncios no jornal para fazer umas chamadas amanhã! – disse Kagome preocupada.

- Você vai trabalhar?

- Nada disso, preciso de um modelo nu!

- Como assim? Você é uma hentai!

- Nada disso, baka! Tenho um trabalho escolar de fotografia para fazer, e preciso de um modelo nu. As minhas amigas nem pensar que irão pousar para mim...- disse Kagome desanimada estendendo-se em cima da mesa.

- Eu acho que te posso ajudar! Consigo arranjar um modelo para você! – disse Inuyasha com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Sério? – disse Kagome levantando-se num pulo, com os olhos brilhando – Você conhece mesmo alguém?

- Conheço sim!

- E quem? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Está a olhar para ele!

- Huh? – disse Kagome franzido a expressão e sentando-se novamente. – Você?

- É! Algum problema com isso? Se não quiser, não é meu problema! – resmungou ele vendo a expressão desanimada dela.

- Então tá…acho que não tenho outra opção! Amanhã você vai até minha casa e tiramos as fotos, depois de almoço!

Combinaram assim a sessão e despediram-se. Inuyasha ofereceu-se para pagar, o que vindo dele a deixou admirada. No caminho para casa lembrou-se que esquecera de perguntar acerca de Bankotsu, mas no dia seguinte não esqueceria. Esse pensamento foi abalado por um estranho sentimento… nem tinha dado conta que iria ver Inuyasha nu. Corou. Por aquela mente inocente pensou como poderia ser o corpo dele: gordo, magro, musculado, e nem queria pensar no resto. Sentiu-se uma idiota, porque deveria agir de uma maneira profissional e não de uma maneira tarada.  
Ia tão perdida nos seus pensamentos que nem percebera que estava a ser seguida.

(…)

Abriu os olhos ensonados e remelosos, numa tentativa de olhar o relógio. _"12h, hun? Que bom que hoje é sábado e não tenho nenhum compromisso"_, pensou ela, mas na verdade estava redondamente enganada, pois tinha combinado com Inuyasha. Voou da cama para o duche e do duche para a cozinha. Esquecera-se completamente de pôr o despertador, mas com a velocidade a que se despachara não estava atrasada.  
A campainha tocou e era Inuyasha.

- Okaerinassai, Inuyasha! Acabei precisamente agora de me despachar – disse ela enquanto abria espaço para ele entrar, ainda a mastigar os últimos bocados de comida.

- Feh, mais um pouco e apanhava você de pijama. Mulher é sempre a mesma coisa!

- Você e seu humor é que são sempre a mesma coisa, bah… Cala sua matraca e vem – ela pegou ele pelo braço e conduziu-o ao seu quarto, que por sinal estava desarrumado, com as toalhas espalhadas e a cama ainda por fazer.

- O seu quarto consegue ser pior que a minha casa inteira! – falava ele enquanto observava a bagunça. Parou e olhou para uma moldura com a fotografia de Kagome, Sango e Rin. – Cadê suas amigas? Não falou que elas moravam com você?

- Foram pintar uma tela para o parque, mas isso não importa! Deixa eu dar um jeito na cama para começarmos a sessão.

- Se fosse só a cama… feh! Não pode fazer isso depois? Quero despachar isto o mais rápido possível. Onde é seu estúdio?

- Quem disse que vamos para um estúdio?

- Então vamos para onde? – perguntou ele cruzando os braços.

- Ficamos aqui, amigão! Acha que eu tenho dinheiro para estúdios? Nem para um modelo, quanto mais para um estúdio… - disse Kagome enquanto arrumava a cama.

- Quer dizer que você nem me vai pagar? – perguntou Inuyasha arregalando os olhos.

- Huh? – Kagome estreitou os olhos – Você estava esperando pagamento?

- Claro, achou que eu me ia despir para você sem ser pago? – Inuyasha estava indignado.

- Então pode ir embora, eu não tenho dinheiro nem para comer quase…- disse ela numa tentativa de se fazer de coitadinha para que Inuyasha não lhe cobrasse.

- Quem disse que você precisa pagar em dinheiro? Podemos entrar em acordo! – sugeriu ele vendo o desanimo da moça.

- Como assim? O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO SEU HENTAI?

- Você que é hentai! Eu nem quis dizer isso! Eu pouso para você e você vai às compras para mim durante 3 semanas, que tal?

- 3 semanas? Que eternidade… - gemeu ela de desespero, mas talvez não tivesse outra escolha. – Serão as 3 semanas mais longas de compras da minha vida…vou ter uma overdose de compras.

- E que tal começarmos logo, tenho mais que fazer! – resmungou ele.

Kagome foi à cozinha buscar uma tijela cheia de água e a sua câmara fotográfica e suas adicionais lentes. Escolheu colocar uma lente close-up. De volta ao quarto, explicou o que iria fazer. Iria derramar algumas gotas de água no seu corpo e com uma focagem bem perto, iria realçar as curvas do corpo humano.

- Você tá esperando que chova? Por favor, se dispa! – reclamou ela com o atraso de Inuyasha.

Sentia-se um bocado embaraçada, uma sensação que só apenas sentira com ele, com mais nenhum outro modelo. À medida que ele se despia, ela ia corando mais, por isso começou a fingir que checava tudo na máquina. Ele estava apenas de boxers. Kagome foi buscar um longo bocado de tule, onde ele se deitaria.

- Pode se deitar por favor? – pediu ela gentilmente e assim ele fez, sem dizer nada. – E por favor, pode tirar o resto…? – aí Kagome corou violentamente, mas tentou dar o seu ar mais profissional, enquanto ele atendia ao seu pedido.

Inuyasha era um homem já com uma cara lindíssima, mas o seu corpo era igualmente esbelto e bem esculpido, de ombros largos e de músculos não exageradamente definidos, para além 

de ser "bem dotado". Kagome sentia as pernas cambalearem com a visão que estava na sua frente. Podia ficar o tempo todo do mundo fitando-o. _"Kagome, BAKA! Pense que ele é horrível e pare de babar" _repreendeu-se forçosamente a si própria. Sacudiu a cabeça e pôs mãos ao trabalho. Ia molhando a mão na tigela com água e salpicando à medida que ia fotografando as partes do corpo dele que desejava, enquanto ele permanecia calada e obedecendo às regras de Kagome. À medida que ela fotografava, sentia muitas borboletas na barriga e um pouco de vergonha. O leve desejo de se ver abraçada aquele corpo a invadia.

- Kagome…está tudo bem? Está se sentindo desconfortável? – perguntou ele delicadamente num tom de voz manso e atencioso, cujo ela nunca tinha ouvido.

- Não é nada, não! Estou quase a terminar, o seu sacrifício está quase no fim!

- Não é sacrifício, eu não me importo… - respondeu ele ainda no mesmo tom de voz.

- Você é costume ser modelo nu? – perguntou ela curiosa com a resposta dele, tirando as ultimas fotos.

- Não, é a primeira vez. Soque me sinto à vontade com você.

Kagome estremecera com aquelas palavras. Ela que antes já se sentia fraca, agora se sentia pior. Encheu o umbigo dele com água e teve que se por numa posição mais difícil para conseguir uma boa perspectiva. Nesse momento Inuyasha teve uma boa visão do rabo de Kagome e da sua lingerie preta de rendinha, o que o fez corar.

- Kagome, bela lingerie! – disse ele brincando, adivinhando como ela ia ficar irritada.

- INUYASHAAAA! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! – Kagome irritada e violentamente corada, atirou com a água na cara dele.

- HEY! Pra que foi isso? – gritou Inuyasha agora irritado.

- Você viu minha lingerie! – queixou-se frustrada.

- E daí? Você que tava de cu empinado! E já reparou que eu tou nu na sua frente? Não te vou mandar com toda a fúria do mundo em cima por isso! – estas palavras fizeram Kagome calar-se e percorrer o corpo dele com os olhos. – E pare de babar para o meu corpo!

- TERMINEI, acho que já tenho fotos suficientes! – Kagome corou imenssamente com aquela afirmação, desde do inicio daquela sessão que ela se assemelhava a um tomate.

Terminou com a sessão porque estava bastante constrangida e raivosa. Preferia sentir-se assim do que como antes, aquele desejo de não estar apenas fotografando aquele corpo.  
Inuyasha vestiu-se e ambos foram rever as fotos no computador, escolhendo quais as melhores e piores. Nesse momento, as coisas acalmaram.

- Nossa, você leva jeito! Nem parece o meu corpo, você me fez até parecer um bonzão! – gozou Inuyasha encostando-se nas costas da cadeira e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Eu não editei nada, você é assim mesmo… - disse ela inocente, concentrada ainda nas fotografias, sem se aperceber do sentido que tinha dado à frase.

- Você ficou apreciando o meu corpo? Eu sabia! – disse ele por detrás de um sorriso malvado.

- Cala a boca! Eu não fiz nada disso! – disse Kagome rapidamente, embaraçada e corada.

- Bem, já vou indo…depois eu te ligo!

Ambos levantaram-se e ela acompanhou-o à porta. De volta ao quarto, Kagome estendeu-se ao comprido na cama pensando nos acontecimentos. Passado alguns minutos, ouviu-se a campainha tocar. "_Rin e Sango têm as chaves de casa…será o Inuyasha outra vez?"_. Dirigiu-se à porta e abriu. Estranhou a pessoa que encontrou, era Bankotsu. Ela o conhecia por ter visto daquela vez em que vira Inuyasha falar com ele, antes de desmaiar.

- Pois não? O que você quer? – perguntou Kagome ao homem moreno de trança.

- Você, minha querida! – pegou Kagome pelos cabelos, com a outra mão tapando-lhe a boca e levando-a para uma carrinha branca.

Kagome gemia para a soltar, mas este a forçou a entrar, e foi com ela nos bancos de trás. À frente ia outro homem dirigindo. Ela foi tapada com um pano em volta da boca e amarrada com uma corda nas mãos. Bankotsu encostou-se para trás no banco, repousando da luta de Kagome por se soltar. Brincava agora com um canivete entre os dedos, em tom de ameaça caso ela se atrevesse a mexer.

- Bankotsu, alguém vos viu? – perguntou o homem que dirigia.

- Claro que não, Kouga, você acha que eu sou burro? – reclamou Bankotsu.

- Eu não acho que isto seja boa ideia, já devíamos ter desistido disto à muito tempo!

- CALA A BOCA! Agora não é hora de voltar atrás! – as palavras de Bankotsu era imponentes e tinham resultado no outro homem.

- Porque ela? Como é que ela nos vai ajudar? – perguntou Kouga olhando para o retrovisor, mirando Kagome. – Ela é bonita, quando não precisarmos mais dela, poderiam deixa-la para mim! Naraku não a vai querer, já tem a Kikyou!

- Ela é a nova namoradinha do Inuyasha, assim ele fará o que nós dissermos!

**Afinal esse capitulo acabou por não ser violento como eu esperava uahuah, mas foi bem mais longo que os anteriores. E me desculpem este capitulo ter sido um pouco ecchi uu não resisti. No entanto, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Obrigado pelos reviews, embora pouquinhos ;-; tou a achar que a fict tá a ser um fracasso, mas pelo menos tou a gostar de escreve-la : ).**

**No próximo capitulo irá haver revelações importante na história, fiquem atentos, não demorarei :) **


End file.
